


(With Me Is) Where You're Meant To Be

by WitherAndDecay



Series: Together by Fate, Bonded in Love [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: 3Below Season 2, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, I hope, It'll be both canon compliant and divergent, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Alternating, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, there will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherAndDecay/pseuds/WitherAndDecay
Summary: With Krel being trapped on Earth and trying to figure out a way back to Akiridion-5, him and Douxie have more time to work on developing their relationship now that Douxie is ready to try. Even though they both believe it won't be for long, they are determined to make the most of the time they have together.[If you do not like the ship, do not fucking read please :) ]
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Series: Together by Fate, Bonded in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977241
Comments: 26
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, part 2!  
> No proof-reading, first and only draft. Sorry for any mistakes and the sucky description, they are not my forte.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to wait four days, but Krel wasn't exactly in the best head space. He had been betrayed by someone close to him and had been grounded on Earth once again. He didn't want to expose his soulmate to all of that. It wasn't realistic, Krel knows this, but he wanted all of their memories together to be good ones. He doesn't want any memories of him being angry or anything like around Douxie. He does have one, where they had that misunderstanding and Krel had walked away with tears falling down his cheeks. 

Krel had received only a few texts from Douxie, most of which were from the last day they saw each other. Krel hadn't responded to anything Douxie sent to him, so it was likely he had just assumed Krel was travelling and would be unable to reply until he had gotten back. Since then he had sent one check-up text in the morning saying hello, how he was feeling, asking if Krel was home yet and if he was doing ok. It was going to be a little weird starting this conversation but Krel had to at some point. He was feeling better than he had in the past four days, so he figured this was a good time.

\---

Come to where my house used to  
be. I'll meet you there and explain ↲

  
Krel was aware the first thing Douxie would reply would be a question, so he turns his phone off and gets ready to sneak out of the house. He opened the door and looked all around for Zadra. She currently wasn't in sight so she had to be keeping look-out on the roof. Krel slides down the side of the mothership, touching down quietly and moved as stealthy as he could to the closest tree line. It was a good job he was doing this in his human form, this way he was able to blend into the darkness more. He glances back at the house and sees Zadra pacing around on the roof, as he predicted. Figuring it would be safe enough, he starts moving away quickly. 

Within minutes he reaches the site where the Mothership used to be and inspects the surrounding area for Douxie. He doesn't spot him so sits down by one of the trees to wait. 

Another few minutes pass and he could see Douxie walking up the road. Krel stands straight away and notices the confusion washing over Douxie when he realises there is no house there. It makes Krel smile, seeing his soulmate again for the first time in days. He couldn't deny that he'd missed him even though it had only been a short time. Krel walks out into the clearing and watches Douxie's confusion be replaced with wide eyes and a smile. 

"Krel! What, how are you still here? I thought you left? And where is your house?" Douxie questions as he picks up his pace. 

Krel doesn't answer straight away. The first thing he does once he's close enough is pull Douxie into a long needed hug. He puts his arms around the taller human's middle, tightly, and deeply inhales that scent he had grown really fond of. It was a mixture of strong coffee, pastry, and that stuff he knows human boys spray over themselves. He didn't get it, but all of things combined made a scent that was distinctly _Douxie._

Douxie reciprocates the action with a short, wet, laugh. He takes in a deep breath and Krel could hear how shaky it was. "I missed you," Krel tells, his head still pressed against Douxie's chest. 

"I missed you too," he whispers against Krel's hair and his voice crackles. Krel knows he was about to start crying, he could feel it. It was strange, he had never been able to sense Douxie's emotions before. But right now there was a strong wave of emotion emanating off him and Krel knows he was going to start crying. 

Reluctantly, Krel breaks the hug so he could look the human in the eyes. They were flooded with tears but there was still a smile on his face. "I'm sorry I never answered your texts. I wasn't feeling up to it," Krel apologises. He turns around, motioning for Douxie to follow him and starts leading him through the trees back to where the Mothership was. 

Along the way Krel explains the past few days, throwing in more apologies despite Douxie telling him he didn't need to. At some point on their walk back, Douxie had taken Krel by the hand and hadn't let go at all. He was warm, and Krel had missed that warmth. 

He couldn't begin to understand the mystery of what Hisirdoux Casperan had done to him. He had never been subject to all these feelings before. All this affection and the desire to be close. He never expected that this was what it was like to have ones soulmate in their lives. Sometimes he thinks the amount of feelings is disgusting, however quickly gets over it because it was Douxie he was feeling for. Being in love was so strange. 

"So you're telling me that you're stuck here again?" Douxie asks. 

"Until the Mothership is fixed. Again. Looks like we get to spend more time together," he replies. 

"Yeah we-" Douxie stops talking as he stops walking. Krel doesn't need to ask to know just what his soulmate was looking at. "That's your house?"

Krel nods. "Still technically a spacecraft, but it's... Home-ish."

"Home-ish?"

"Of course. I live there, but this planet isn't my home," Krel shrugs and resumes walking. 

"I get the feeling that you don't like it here?" he comments. 

"It's no ideal," he admits in return. "I like being with you, though, Douxie."

"I like being with you too." Douxie follows Krel has he's lead closer to the Mothership. "So you think I can help?"

Krel turns back to look at him. "Is there a spell you can use to move the Mothership? Like that gravity thing you used before?"

"That's more to slow falling, I'm not sure if I can move _this thing_ ," Douxie gestures to the large spacecraft in front of them. "My spells may not be strong enough given it's size."

"Could you try something?"

"Is that why you brought me out here? To move your ship and not spend time with me?" he questions back. 

He walks back so he's closer to Douxie again. "No! I wasn't meaning right now. I do, want to spend time with you Douxie. I lo-- Missed you," he assures and gently grips the others shoulders. 

Douxie's lips curve up into a soft smile and he extends his hand out to Krel. "Then would you mind if I took you somewhere else?"

"Ok." Krel takes his hand and Douxie intertwines their fingers, leading him back into the trees. They both walk in silence as Douxie navigates them through the forest, using his magic to create a light. Again, Douxie doesn't let go of Krel's hand and holds it tightly like he doesn't want to lose him. 

All the hand-holding had confused Krel a little bit. He could have sworn that humans only did this when they were romantic partners. Him and Douxie were just best friends, because Douxie doesn't love him back. It was still a tad disappointing that Douxie didn't want them to date, with his reason being it could be 'weird'. Krel didn't think there was anything weird about it, even if it wasn't the Akiridion custom. He was a little young for that stage anyway. 

Krel doesn't know how long they were walking for before they finally came to another clearing. Douxie kept leading him on and the lights from the town below came into view. "Wow," he gasps. He'd seen Arcadia lit up at night before, but the view then was no where near as nice as this one. 

"Thought you'd make something of it. I come out here from time to time. Sometimes alone, other times I bring a friend. I wanted to bring you here before but never found the time," Douxie tells. Krel stops walking when he reaches the cliff side, Douxie standing with him and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "I guess, one benefit about us not being together for a few days was that I got to spend time with Zoe- my other best friend- again. She uh, isn't too pleased with how little I've been doing that these past months."

"Sorry. I didn't realise I was keeping you from your other friends."

"No, it's ok. I waited over nine-hundred years to meet you. I think it's perfectly fine that I prioritised you, especially since our time is limited," he reassures. 

"I haven't been able to figure out the time zone difference yet. How long have you had my name on your wrist for?"

"As long as I can remember," Douxie recalls. "Which is nine-hundred and nineteen years, give or take," he adds. 

"I'll work on deducing all of this when I get back to Mother, then we can settle the matter of who's older."

"That was never a matter."

"No, but if we're a lot closer in human age, then I'm hoping it would mean you'd be more open to... Dating me," Krel confesses. 

Douxie turns his head so he's able to look at Krel, who returns the action. He sucks in a breath through his teeth and licks his bottom lip. He casts his gaze downward for only a second before returning the eye-contact. "I... Wanted to talk about that, actually."

Krel swallows, gritting his teeth. "You'll never want to, will you?" he asks nervously. 

"No!" Douxie gasps. Krel frowns and breaks the eye-contact. "I mean, that's not what I was going to say!" he corrects, taking one side of Krel's face to guide his vision back to him. "I was going to say, that, I don't really care about that anymore."

"Care about what?"

"I mean, the whole age difference thing. Look, you're not even human, possibly a lot older than I am, and I'm not exactly human either. What I'm trying to say is that, why bother following what people would deem 'right' or 'normal' when we're not even normal ourselves? There's no point in trying to be. So I guess, in short, Krel... Would you like to date me? Officially?" Douxie elaborates. 

Krel gasps. His bottom jaw falls, and he could feel tears starting to pool in his eyes. It felt like his core had exploded. He feels the tug on the corners of his lips as a smile begins to form. Krel nods once, slowly. Then again and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Yes! Of course!" he exclaims and attacks Douxie with another hug. 

Douxie stumbles back and laughs, putting his arms around Krel's shoulders and pulls him closer. "Good. I'd have hated for you to say no."

"I'll never say no. I love you." Krel's voice is wet. He squeezes his eyes shut and the warm tears flow down his face. Except, he wasn't upset. So why was he crying? He was overwhelmed with joy, and couldn't believe what was happening. Douxie actually wanted to be with him!

Douxie takes in a deep breath, and slowly exhales. "I love you, too," he confesses and Krel felt his core explode again. It was like it was no longer there, he felt so light, like he was floating. He could feel his nerves going shaky, even his breathing was. He had never felt this happy before, he didn't even know it was possible. Perhaps this is just what it was to have your soulmate complete you. The feelings were mutual, they both loved each other and it made Krel feel more whole than he ever had.

"I'm so glad you're still here," Douxie mumbles.

"I am too."

"But you weren't before, were you?" he questions. Krel shrugs against him as best he could.

"Like I said, it wasn't ideal. You were the one good thing about being on this mud ball. I didn't think it would get any better, but it has."

"I think, we should spend as much time as we can together. If we don't know exactly how long we have until you're able to go back home, again, then we should make it as full as we can. What do you think?"

"I agree." Krel presses himself closer to the taller boy, taking in his scent and feeling his warmth. He could also hear his heartbeat and it was going fast. Krel swears that wasn't the normal pace, from what he had picked up on in health class. It could be the human equivalent of what Krel's core was doing. Perhaps it was, when they're in an excited or overwhelmed state, their heart rate goes faster, just as Akiridion cores feel lighter or heavier.

They spend a bit more time by the cliff side, until Douxie yawned and Krel knew it would probably be best if he went home to sleep. He did need to get some sleep himself; it was getting really late. They walked the way back hand-in-hand again. 

When they got there, Krel saw Zadra was still on look-out, so getting back inside was going to be fun. He waited until her back was turned before bolting toward the Mothership, taking Douxie with him. They wait a moment before Krel asks for assistance getting to the door. 

Douxie helped to hoist him up as best as he could, before his legs gave out and they both fell over. Douxie let out a short yelp from banging his head off the ground, the pair of them making a rather audible 'thud' when making contact with the Earth. Krel had landed on top of Douxie, sliding off quickly before hurting him more and gently lifted his head off the ground. Douxie hissed in pain through gritted teeth but still managed to crack a grin. 

"Well that didn't go so well," he states with a whisper. 

"Who is there!?" Krel hears Zadra call from above and he freezes. He watches as Douxie's eyes fall on her then turns to face her himself. 

"Hi, Zadra," he says nervously. 

"Prince Krel? What are you doing out here? And who is that?" She questions, hopping down to help him up. 

"This is Douxie, and I might have snuck out to see him," he admits, accepting her help up. He offers a hand out to Douxie to help him to his feet, too.

"Snuck out? I've told you to stay in the ship, it's dangerous out here," she reminds, sternly.

"It's fine! Douxie could easily protect me if there was any danger. Which there wasn't!"

"How could he? He's just a human and carries no weapon," she points out. 

"He's not just a human!" Krel defends.

"And I do have a sort-of weapon." Douxie holds out his left arm and points to his bracer. 

"He can use magic," Krel informs. 

"Magic?" Zadra questions, examining Douxie's bracer. 

"It's difficult to explain," he shrugs. 

"And why were you with this human?" Zadra goes back to looking at Krel.

" _This human_ is my soulmate," Krel announces proudly. 

"Your soulmate?"

"Interplanetary soulmates are a thing, apparently. Or maybe me and Krel are the only ones," Douxie says.

"I am aware of interplanetary soulmates, you two are not the only ones. However, this is the first I'm hearing of a human and an Akiridion being bonded. Well, I'm sure your parents will be pleased to hear about this, when they awaken from stasis. Although, you're still a little young for the traditional betrothal," Zadra makes an obvious statement. 

"Traditional betrothal?" Douxie echoes, giving Krel a confused look.

"It's Akiridion custom for soulmates to, how you say, get married when they meet. Only if it's a mutual agreement. If one doesn't want to, or they're not interested, then they don't have to. But as a royal, I don't have much of a choice," Krel explains. 

"Wow, ok. So what, we need to get married when you're old enough?"

Krel nods. "Well, only if you were to come back to Akiridion-5."

"How come you never told me this before?"

"You haven't exactly known about me being an Akiridion for that long."

"That's true," Douxie sighs.

"Alright, I think it's time you went back inside," Zadra addresses Krel. She leaps back up to the house, holding out her scythe to help him up. 

"Goodnight Douxie."

"Goodnight Krel."

The pair hug once more, Douxie giving Krel a light kiss on the cheek, then Krel accepts the help back up to the house. They give each other a wave and Krel goes back inside while Douxie starts his walk back home. There was definitely no regrets about sneaking out. This prolonged stay on Earth wasn't going to be that bad after all. He gets to spend more time with Douxie. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nervous laughter* I don't know what happened...  
> Have this chapter that took it's own direction--

Over the next few days Krel and Douxie had somehow managed to text at any time they could. If neither of them were busy, or couldn't sleep, or anything along those lines, they had texted one another. Douxie had requested that they meet up again for the current night. Out of honesty, the reason Douxie had requested night time isn't because he would be free, it was because he was dying to see Krel in his Akiridion form again. He figured Krel's disguise only wore off at night. But of course he wasn't going to admit to that. 

Douxie set the meeting place, and Krel said he could end up being late as he would have to sneak out. His home was being constantly guarded by Zadra and she could be tricky to slip past- as they had learned the last time they met up at night. 

As usual, Douxie told Archie what he was up to and then left. He walks through the town, then the forest, and waited at the cliff side clearing. Douxie did enjoy coming up here, now he also enjoying bringing Krel out here. He had only done it once but, it was good enough for him to decide this could be their spot. It was a nice quiet place for him to go and just relax. There was never anyone else around, and it was peaceful. He could take a break from just about anything out here. 

When he sat on the bench, Douxie started tapping his fingers together. He also noticed his hands had become slightly shaky. He didn't think much of it, though a few short moments later he started to subconsciously chew his bottom lip. 

When it did click in Douxie's mind that something was up, he couldn't guess why. Everything was fine. He hadn't been through anything nerve-wracking or anything such like. He was only going to be meeting Krel. They had met up hundreds of times before, so there was no way that could be what was playing his nerves. 

He stopped biting his lip when he realised he was doing it, then got up to walk around. Maybe that would calm him down. How could he even be acting up like this? It hadn't happened the previous times- not even their first official meet up. He was excited, but relatively calm. Everything was fine before; it was just like going to meet any other friend. So why now. 

Douxie stops pacing when he hears noise coming from the trees. His head snapped up, turning to face the direction it had come from. His heart rate picked up when he saw Krel emerging from the greenery, yet he has no idea why. He had obviously seen Krel hundreds of times before. Although he had only seen him in his true form once before, so perhaps that was causing his nerves to act up?

"Krel..." is all Douxie managed to get out his mouth. He just didn't know what to say or do, nor why he was being this way. His eyes fall to Krel's top left wrist and sees that he's still wearing the bracelet which makes him smile. 

Krel stands a couple of feet away from Douxie once fully emerged from the bushes. They both stare at each other for a moment that felt like an eternity. Then, Krel just lunges forward, taking Douxie into all four of his arms, and his chin hooked over Douxie's left shoulder. 

Douxie was taken a little aback by the action, his heart rate spiking for some unknown reason. When he felt Krel stiffen, he quickly returns the hug, which had caused them both to relax again. 

"I was expecting you to do something," Krel says as he pulls away.

"Oh I- Sorry..." Douxie averts his eyes down to his feet. 

They continue to stand in silence again and Douxie's hands were still shaking. He wanted to do _something_ but he didn't know what, and wasn't allowing himself to move. He sees that Krel shuffles his feet, and that's when he also noticed the shape of them. Douxie thought it was cute; it caused his smile to return. 

"So are we going to... Do something?" Krel asks, a hint of nervousness was in his tone. Douxie raised his head back up to face him, feeling heat rise in his face. 

"Uh yeah I- Come, uh, this way." Douxie released a deep breath as he spoke, then began to lead Krel back over to the bench. Maybe sitting would calm his nerves?

"Are you ok Douxie?"

"Hm? Yeah... Yeah I'm... A little nervous, actually," he admits, sitting down. He sat with his legs tightly together, and both hands on his lap. 

"Nervous? Why, have you got something planned? Or..." Krel sits next to, acting relatively calm. He did also seem as though he didn't know what to do.

"N-no I just... Sitting here was, all I had in mind," he replies stiffly. 

There's another beat of silence, and Douxie gets the impulse to hit himself. _What was he doing?_ He didn't know what to say, what he should do. Should he reach over and touch Krel? Or just keep to himself? How should he start conversation? What was there to talk about? So far, this wasn't going very well. 

"Can you help us move the mother ship?" Krel breaks the thick silence with his question, and it catches Douxie by surprise. 

"The mother ship?... Oh! I- Umm I-I- maybe?" He stumbles over his words, and had completely forgotten about helping Krel with moving their mother ship. 

"I can't do the slightest repairs while it's stuck like that. If there's going to be any chance of fixing it, it'll have to be moved. But we've tried everything already, and I know I already asked you for help..." he explains, sighing. It sounded like being stuck here upset him, like he'd much rather get home soon than stay and be with his soulmate. Douxie couldn't be surprised, or even hurt, that Krel would choose going home over him. That's what anyone would do.

"Uh, yeah I can, try something..." he ends up trailing off. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he actually didn't want Krel to leave. Was that selfish? Douxie didn't want to help. He wants Krel to be stuck here forever. But if he really loved Krel then he would help give him what he wants. Which is why, reluctantly, he _would_ try doing what he could to help them get back to their own planet. 

"Can you try now?" Krel perks up, sounding hopeful. 

"Now? Right now? You want to go and try... Now?"

Krel stands, using both his right hands to pull Douxie up with him. "The sooner the better." Then starts tugging him along as he heads back the way he had came. 

Wasn't this just great? Krel had never even mentioned anything about wanting the mother ship moved through their texts. Now it's all he seems to want. Douxie just wanted them to have more time together. Unfortunately, it seemed trying to leave was Krel's priority. With any luck, perhaps once the ship was moved, Krel may want them to spend more time together too? 

Douxie just internally sighs. That wasn't too likely, was it?

* * *

Just as they had reached the mother ship, Krel stopped them both, glancing all around them. Douxie, being unsure as to what was up, glances around too. He didn't see anything, so he was about to question Krel. 

"Did you hear that?" Krel asks before Douxie gets a word out. 

"Hear what?"

There's a beat, Douxie strains his ears, then the faint sound of an engine revving could be heard. "You mean the engine?" Douxie whispers. 

Krel continues to concentrate so Douxie does too. There's some twigs being snapped, and voices. 

"That's Aja," Krel states, without a doubt. The voices disappear when the sound of a vehicle driving away could be heard. "What is she doing..." Krel starts walking again, quicker this time. However it wasn't in the direction of the vehicle. It was towards the mother ship. 

"Wait, aren't you going after her?" Douxie catches up with him. Maybe he was hoping Krel would decide to chase his sister, but no-one needed to know that. 

"I'm going to get something first, just wait here," Krel instructs, then makes his way back inside. 

Douxie huffs. First his nerves were playing up, now it just felt like Krel didn't want them to spend quality time together. Honestly, Douxie has no idea where this sudden desire to just want to be with his soulmate came from. Of course he wanted to before hand, but it wasn't like this at all. If there was an interruption then it was totally cool. If Krel wanted to do something else, or had to leave abruptly, it was fine. Douxie didn't mind it all then, so why was it bothering him so much now?

It was only about five minutes at most when Krel came back out. When he got back to Douxie, he threw something at the ground, causing it to expand and take the shape of a board. Krel got on, extending out both his right hands for Douxie to take. He accepts one hand, and Krel put the other on Douxie's arm then pulls him up. The board wobbled a bit, making Douxie lose balance and gripped onto the other boy tightly. 

"You'll want to keep holding on."

Douxie nods and Krel puts the board into motion. It was pretty fun, but perhaps Douxie would be enjoying it more if they were doing it for a different reason. _He really had no idea what had gotten into him._

"You never mentioned having a hover board," he decides to say so as to break his current line of thought. 

"Oh I, never thought it worth mentioning," Krel replies, and Douxie could feel him shrugging. 

"Really? I've been wishing these would be invented for a while now."

"You mean these haven't been made on Earth yet?"

"No... Did you not already know that?"

Krel sighs. "Human's are such a slow evolving race," he mutters, probably more so to himself other than Douxie.

Through the ride, Douxie had gripped Krel tighter. He really loved touching Krel while he was in his Akiridion form; he generated a subtle warmth which was probably from his body being made of hard light. He could just hold him forever. 

Krel mumbles something to himself again. Douxie was half tempted to ask what he had said, but figured it wouldn't matter. Then he could hear the sound of an engine again, so he perks his head up to look around. That's when he caught sight of a headlight headed straight for them.

"Krel look out!" he's quick to warn, and Krel is quick to swerve out the way. They avoid crashing, however they are both flung off the hover board. Douxie lands on his back, on the road and Krel landed a few feet away from him in a similar position. He hears the vehicle stop, and then the voice of Aja calling out to Krel. Douxie props himself up into a sitting position, gripping the back of his head where it had hit off the concrete. 

He watches as the argument between Krel and Aja unfolds, and notices how Steve also just observes while he sits on his vespa. Douxie pulls his legs up so his feet were planted on the ground. He puts his left elbow against the corresponding knee, and uses his left palm to rest his face against. He feels like sighing. He'd done a lot of that tonight. 

From the siblings argument, Douxie picked up the fact that finding a way back home was Krel's top priority. Aja wanted to look for their missing friend whereas Krel didn't want to bother with that. The pair look like they were about to break into a physical fight, then Aja's hands started to glow. She looked a little surprised, then just brushed it off and walked back to Steve. 

Douxie got up from the ground, slowly approaching Krel. He still seemed a bit heated from their argument, and Douxie didn't know what to say to him without potentially making it worse. Krel spins around to face Douxie. He scoops up Douxie's right hand in one of his own, holding it tightly, catching Douxie by surprise.

"Oh, is... Everything ok?" Douxie decides to ask, making himself feel like an idiot.

"We're going back," Krel, ignoring the question he'd been giving, starts leading Douxie back along the road. Douxie looked over his shoulder, taking notice of Aja and Steve following. They were walking side by side, Steve pushing his vespa along. 

They don't get very far before some grunting could be heard. The sound of the vespa falling over had occurred, at the same time Steve screaming. Douxie and Krel turned around in unison to see what had happened. Aja stood back, staring at Steve who had a much smaller boy on top of him. Said boy was giving Aja a really dirty look. Right next to them stood Toby, looking like he was ready to attack. Krel slowly started to back up, maybe thinking he hadn't been noticed. 

"What are you doing!?" Steve groans. 

"Saving you from those dirty aliens!" his attacker replies. Aja and Krel both gasp, rightfully offended. 

"Hey, we are _not_ dirty!" Krel fires back. 

"They're good aliens," Steve adds.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." The small boy sounded hurt, but he doesn't get up. 

"I can't believe he's dating an alien!" Toby puts in. Aja looks offended, and Krel sucks in a breath. 

"I bet they were going to suck his brains out." 

Steve manages to push the small boy off his back, then stands up and goes over to Aja. He stands in front of her protectively and she transforms back into her Akiridion form. Both Toby and his companion get ready to fight, so Douxie decides to jump in. 

"Woah, chill out lads!" He lets go of Krel's hand, stepping forward. The small boys turn to look at him. "There's no need for fighting."

"Douxie? What are you doing here?" Toby asks as though this was the first time he was noticing Douxie. 

"I'm-" He's cut off when a large object is thrown towards them. It causes them all to look at where it had come from. On top of a building stood a large robot looking alien. 

"Not again!" Krel complains. Douxie glances at him, then back to the new arrival. This night was just going fantastic, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, it'll go somewhere eventually... I promise...


End file.
